To Love Once More
by adumbcanary
Summary: None of them expected that an accident is able to cause so much grief. Especially for Akashi, when Kuroko lost his memories with him due to an accident. As the others try to support the two of them from the sidelines, will Akashi be able to bear seeing his loved one so close, yet unable to make him his? Aka/Kuro, and other characters. Any similar works are purely coincidental.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unforeseen situations

* * *

><p>It was spring. One can see the streets of Japan lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees, with their pink flowers covering the hard cold concrete pavement. It wasn't snowing anymore, but nevertheless, the weather was still chilly. The streets were bustling with life, and needless to say, the airport was too. The arrival hall was filled with crowds of people; tourists absorbing the sight of Japan for the first time, families welcoming their loved ones back to their home country, and even businessmen clad in black suits while carrying black briefcases were part of the crowd too.<p>

And at this moment, a certain red-haired man walked out of the arrival hall gates. Holding a simple black briefcase on his left hand and a cell phone brought near to his ear, he was dressed in a red dress shirt with black trousers, along with a black blazer, unbuttoned, and a black tie. Quite a handsome young man he was, supposedly in his mid-twenties, was what the passers-by all thought in their mind. An authoritative aura surrounded the young man, his posture straight as he took long strides out the gates with confidence, attracting even more attention than he expected. And those heterochromatic eyes just add a tint of mystery into him.

"How long has it been?" The red-head spoke into his cell phone, his attention never once distracted by the crowd which were fussing over him.

"He's been awake for a week already, though he didn't managed to stay awake for long during the first day. He immediately fell asleep again after the doctors checked up on him. But his condition is getting better, and he's able to eat a regular meal now too. He has also been receiving physical therapy, and he is able to walk a few steps now, with clutches though." The other party on the other side of the phone said.

"I see." The red-head sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah. Have you just arrived in Japan? I could ask Takao to pick you up. He's free for the whole day today, apparently."

"There isn't a need to bother him with his precious day off." The red-head smirked. "I can just hail a cab."

"I see. There is something else I have to tell you once you reach here though." The other party said, his tone suddenly changed to that of seriousness.

"What is it? Can't you say it through the phone now?" The red-head grumbled, obviously irritated that the other party was keeping something from him.

"No, it's just easier to explain it in person. And much easier for you to see it for yourself."

"... All right." He walked out of the airport, towards the direction of the taxi stand. Unknown to him as to why he did that, he turned his head to glance towards his left where an old woman was standing. It seems that the old woman had dropped something and she was trying to pick it up. But her frail back seemed to disallow her from completing the action. The red-head then walked towards her and helped her pick up the dropped object, which turned out to be a beautifully well carved gold pendant.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The red-head hand over the pendant to the old woman, smiling.

"Ah! Thank you young man." The woman took the pendant from him. "This pendant is very important to me. Thank you." The old woman smiled and then continued, "May you have a good day."

"You too, have a good day." The red-head replied his greetings before the old woman turned around to leave.

"Akashi?" The receiver of his cell phone sounded and he once again placed his cell phone to his ear.

"What is it, Shintarō?"

"No, just worried about you since you have been silent for a while." The other party grunted, and then coughed.

"Hmm... You don't have to worry. It's just that one of Tetsuya's habit got me influenced." The red-head smirked. "I will be there in an hour." He then continued and got in line for the queue for the cabs, which surprisingly had only one person in front of him.

"Hmph. I won't. See you later."

"See you." The red-head let his smirk grow wider as he clasp his cell phone shut and put it back into his pocket, and then got into the cab.

Closing the doors to the cab, he glanced back to see the queue for the cabs getting longer and longer.

_I'm glad I got here as fast as I can. _He sighed as he settled down into the seats of the cab.

"To Midorima General Hospital." He told the driver, who nodded and immediately started the vehicle, heading towards the direction of the hospital.

_Tetsuya... Finally..._

* * *

><p>"See you." He heard before the line was cut off. The green-head grunted and pushed his glasses up in frustration before opening the door to the patient ward.<p>

"Ah. Midorima-kun, have you finished your call?" The teal-haired man spoke up while sitting up on the patient bed, admiring the view in front of him. The green-head was wearing a dark forest green dress shirt with black trousers, along with a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. Unexpectedly, the doctor's attire fits him perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Midorima-cchi~ Who was it?" A blond, who was sitting down beside the teal-head on the bed chirped happily. He wore a simple brown v-neck shirt with grey bermudas and a black vest. Of course, his outfit was completed with a key-shaped necklace around his neck and his left hand, a trendy black studded bracelet, while a pair of sunglasses rested on his right hand.

"Kise! When did you arrive?" Midorima widened his eyes in shock, not expecting the sudden visit by the blond.

"Heehee!" Kise stood up from the bed, his left hand on his hips and his right hand showed a victory sign, of course, with his sunglasses held down by his other two fingers and thumb, and grinned. "I snuck in while you were making your call!"

"Don't sound so happy while commiting such a crime!" Midorima grunted.

"Eh?! How is this a crime? I just wanted to see Kuroko-cchi~" Kise whined while hugging the said teal-head.

"Oi! Kise! Don't go squashing Kuroko! He just recovered!" Midorima exclaimed, immediately pulling the pouting blond model away from Kuroko.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. I couldn't stand being squashed by Kise-kun any further." Kuroko bluntly blurted out, ignoring the blond's cries.

"How mean! Kuroko-cchi!"

"Midorima-kun, if you don't mind me asking, Who were you speaking to with just now?" Kuroko asked.

"... Akashi. He's coming in about an hour's time."

"Eh?! Akashi-cchi's back from New York?" Kise, who somehow regained his composure quickly, exclaimed in surprise. "Aomine-cchi is also coming after his work too!"

"Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun? I see. I can't wait to see them again." Kuroko smiled, while playing with the blanket above him. Unbeknownst to him, Kise and Midorima exchanged worried glances.

Midorima coughed after breaking away from his stare with Kise. "Kuroko, you should rest before Akashi comes. He is going to take an hour after all, and I doubt Aomine ends his work this early."

"Ah. Yeah! Kuroko-cchi! You should rest while you can! Aomine-cchi's work doesn't end until seven, and it's only six now. You have plenty of time to rest before they come visit you." Kise grinned.

"Hmm... Maybe I should. Then, if you will excuse me." Kuroko said before lying down to have a rest.

"Then we will be outside. Call us if you need anything." Midorima assured before grabbing Kise out of the ward as well.

"Have a good rest Kuroko-cchi!" Kise frantically waved back before the two exited the room.

Kuroko smiled as he watched the two retreating figures before finally closing his eyes.

_It's good to have friends by your side._

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" Aomine cursed under his breath. "Even I got here faster than him!"<p>

"Calm down, Aomine-cchi! And lower your voice! Kuroko-cchi's still resting!" Kise whined.

"Yeah. Shut up Aomine!" Midorima sighed.

"Argh! I will not wait anymore! I'm going in to see Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed as he attempted to knock down the door but was stopped by the blond hugging him from behind.

"Don't! Kuroko-cchi's still resting!"

"Oi! Aomine! Don't you go destroying my property!" Midorima warned.

"Argh!" Aomine groaned in frustration.

"My my, I didn't expect it to be so lively here." The three of them immediately turned towards the source of the voice and was greeted by a familiar man with red hair.

"Akashi! You're late!" Aomine shouted, while pointing to the said red-head.

"You said you will reach in an hour..." Midorima commented.

"Yeah! Aomine-cchi got here earlier than you too!" Kise continued.

Akashi smirked at his friends' behaviour. "Sorry, there was a traffic delay. How's Tetsuya?"

"He's still asleep. But, considering the noise that Ahomine made, he should be awake." Midorima said, earning glares from the tanned teen. "Akashi, there is something I must tell you before you go in."

"Ah. The thing you talked about earlier. What is it?"

Both Kise and Midorima gulped, while Aomine just turned his head away from the three of them, as if he doesn't want to join in the conversation. Suspicious at his friends' reactions, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked once again, earning the same response yet again.

"Akashi, stay calm after you hear this." Midorima said, obviously uneasy as to how the red-head will react after revealing the news to him. "Kuroko... He lost his memories."

_What?_

"It's not like he lost all his memories, but... I would say he lost his most important ones. That said, in total, he lost... 5 years worth of memories. And that five years is from... the last five years..." Midorima reluctantly continued.

Akashi widened his eyes, finally processing the information. _Five years?... It means that he lost his memories starting from around the time that the two of us started dating..._

"Is what you just said all true?" Akashi asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Both Kise and Aomine looked at Akashi with worry, while Midorima tensed before he continued. "Yeah."

"Akashi-cchi..." Kise muttered.

"I'm going in." Akashi said. The rest widened their eyes as they saw the look on Akashi.

Nobody expected that the infamous Akashi Seijūrō would show such an emotion. The look on him... He looked as if he was about to break down when he received the shocking news. But, before Akashi could pull down the handle of the door, the door creaked open to reveal a yawning teal-head with clutches on both his arms. His messy teal-hair proved that he was able to have a good nap, much to everyone's relief. As soon as he opened his tired eyes, he was met with the sight of red, as he stared into the heterochromatic eyes in front of him.

"Ah... Akashi-kun? Hello. You look... different." Kuroko said, his first time seeing the red-head in a while.

"Tetsuya..."

* * *

><p>Note: Okay. I keep seeing this file everyday on my desktop and I keep having the urge to publish this story. So here you go! Haha! I initially wanted my other story to have a few more chapters before I publish this but... oh well! However, I will be putting priority on the story 'a tale of red and blue'. After all, that's my first story. Haha.<p>

Anyway, please review about your thoughts on this chapter!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't remember anything

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya..."<p>

The teal-haired male widened his eyes a little in shock as he was brought into an embrace by the red-head. Akashi's right hand was at the back of Kuroko's head while his other hand around the smaller male's waist, pulling them closer. Shocked by the sudden intimate action the red-head initiated, Kuroko could do nothing but only stutter, "A-Akashi-kun? A-are you a-all right?"

Breathing in the nostalgic scent he missed, Akashi's hold on Kuroko got tighter. A_fter so long, you're finally awake. _

Akashi was happy. After all, after six long months of waiting, suffering and feeling helpless, the teal-head was finally out of coma. It was his dream come true; to be able to spent time with his beloved once again. But, his eyes narrowed in sadness as he realized something. The teal-head wasn't hugging him back, but instead, both his hands were on the red-head's chest, in attempt to push him away.

"Tetsuya...?" Akashi asked, his voice came out weakly as Kuroko managed to break free from his grasp.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. It was so sudden that I didn't know how to react." Kuroko said, staring back at the heterochromatic eyes once again.

"... No, I'm sorry Tetsuya. It was wrong of me to do that." The red-head forced out a weak smile.

_Even though it's because he doesn't remember, it still hurts..._

"Um..." Midorima coughed to gain the attention of the two before he continued. "Let's get inside first instead of standing at the door here. We will disturb the other paitients otherwise."

"Y-yeah! Tetsu! You're still weak, so get back to the bed and we will continue then!" Aomine quickly gestured Kuroko towards his bed, with Kise following after.

"Kuroko-cchi~"

Behind them, Midorima closed the door and whispered towards Akashi. "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought we shouldn't let the situation just now to continue like this."

Akashi nodded in agreement. "No. I have to thank you, Shintarō. I won't be able to know what to do, if it continued."

Kuroko was helped up onto the bed by Aomine while Kise placed his crutches by the bed, before the two take their seats on the chairs nearer to the window by the bed.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. What's wrong?" Kuroko asked once he was finally seated back on his bed when he realised that the two mentioned were still by the door.

"Nothing. It seems Akashi is still a little tired from his ride back to Japan. He did have a twenty-hour long plane ride." Midorima intervened before Akashi could reply something out of character. After all, the Akashi Kuroko is supposed to know now was the Akashi from five, no, five and a half years ago.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little jet lag. Nothing to worry about. More importantly, how are you feeling, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he and Midorima started to walk towards the two chairs by the bed, opposite of where Kise and Aomine was seated.

"I am feeling fine. Though sometimes I do get very tired and ended up sleeping for a very long time. And, I'm missing my vanilla milkshakes." Kuroko smiled, appreciative of the concerns they had for him.

"Haha! That sounds like you, Tetsu!" Aomine chuckled while ruffling the said male's teal locks.

"Kuroko-cchi! I could go and buy a vanilla milkshake for you now!" Kise exclaimed in delight, but before he could get out of his seat, he was stopped by Midorima.

"Stop Kise. As a doctor, I cannot allow a still recovering paitient have such unhealthy food." Midorima explained, as he recieved a pout from the said paitient.

"Shintarō is right. Tetsuya, you cannot consume such unhealthy treats until you fully recover." Akashi tried to join in the conversation as normally as possible.

"Hahaha! Too bad for you, Tetsu! You've got two mama bears here caring for you. No way in hell will you be able to get your vanilla milkshakes." Aomine joked.

"Oi! Aomine!" Midorima cursed as Kise laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Daiki... Ryōta..." Akashi hissed, causing Kise and Aomine to imediately stop laughing, and start to send apologetic looks towards the angry red-head.

Seeing his friend's reactions, Kuroko started chuckling. The others, being Kise, Aomine and Midorima, started blinking in confusion, before joining in to laugh with the blunette, though Midorima was just smiling. Akashi too, seeing the happy face Kuroko was making, started to smile and his eyes couldn't help but soften at the sight of the teal-head laughing. _It's been a while since I saw him laugh like this._

"But really, Murasakibara would be happy to make you some vanilla cookies though. That should be okay for Tetsu to eat right?" Aomine asked while turning towards Midorima, to which the green-head nodded reluctanly after pondering on the idea for a while. Getting Midorima's approval, Aomine immediately grinned at Kuroko. "Good for you, Tetsu!" Kuroko nodded excitedly.

"Kuroko-cchi can finally taste Murasakibara-cchi's cooking! Or more like baking~" Kise exclaimed while clasping his hands together.

"Ah... That's right. I did hear Murasakibara-kun saying about having new recipes for me to try when I was waking up. Though I was shocked to see Himuro-kun's face instead when I opened my eyes." Kuroko said calmly.

"What happened?" Akashi asked aloud as he figured he didn't quite understand what Kuroko was talking about.

"Ah! That's right. Akashi-cchi was still in New York then, so he doesn't know." Kise said as he turned to look at the confused red-head.

* * *

><p><em>One week ago.<em>

_"Kuro-chin~ Wake up."_

_A certain purple-haired male pleaded to the unconscious teal-haired male lying on the bed, all the while poking the said male at his cheek using a pocky stick._

_"Kuro-chin~ This is vanilla-flavoured pocky, your favourite right? So wake up and eat it okay? Or else I will finish it." _

_"Murasakibara, stop poking Kuroko with that thing! It's food right? Don't play with food!" The green-haired doctor grumbled at his friend's childish antics._

_Ignoring the comments, Murasakibara continued to poke Kuroko's cheek. "Kuro-chin~ Wake up~"_

_"Like I said, Murasakibara, stop pok-" Before he could continue, the green-haired was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking and opening. As the door opened, a nurse peeked through the crack of the opened door. _

_"Um, sorry for interrupting Midorima-sensei... Yamamoto-san is here for his regular check-up... If you would please follow me..." The shy nurse tried to convey the message with confidence but it came out as a stutter as she was afraid since it seems that she interrupted something important. _

_Turning his head to look at the nurse, Midorima signalled to the nurse. "I got it, I will go now." He then turned towards the purple-haired male once again, who was still poking the teal-haired with the pocky stick and growled. "Murasakibara! Stop poking Kuroko!"_

_He tried to stop the purple-haired male once more but to no avail, as the purple-haired turned to face him and started pouting._

_"Mido-chin, you're stingy."_

_Midorima's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sentence as he can't seem to understand why was he the one at fault and what's more, how does that make him stingy, resulting in the rise of his anger meter. But knowing that doing this will get them nowhere as he knew the purple-haired was stubborn, he calmed down slightly enough to give up trying to stop him. "Argh! Do whatever you want!" as he exited the room in frustration, with the nurse following after him timidly._

_As the door closed, Murasakibara turned back towards the teal-haired male and continued with his poking. _

_"Kuro-chin~ It's time to wake up~ You've been sleeping for so long... Aka-chin is worried you know..." And the male started to pout. "I've got so many new recipes waiting for you to try them, Kuro-chin~ So please wake up~" _

_"Sorry to interrupt~" A voice chirped happily as the door once again flew open. _

_"Atsushi, you're already here. Sorry for being late." Another voice said and Murasakibara immediately turned around to face the owners of the familar voices._

_"Ah~ It's Taka-chin and Muro-chin~"_

_"Yo! Murasaki-chan!" Takao waved as he entered the room. As the name 'Murasakibara' was too long, Takao decided to call him, and everyone from the Generation of Miracles by the colours in their name, with the exception of Midorima, whom he developed a habit of calling him 'Shin-chan', much to the latter's dismay._

_It was quite surprising as to how the rivals during their middle to high school basketball times were able to become friends like this. But no one complained, and instead they became close friends, all due to the efforts of the teal-haired male who brought them together. They understood his reasons; for he cherishes friendship more than anything else, never once wanting the tragedy like with Ogiwara Shigehiro to ever happen again. Well, with the personalities Takao, Kise and Himuro have, they quickly got along with each other. _

_"How's Kuro-chan doing?" Takao asked, his worried glances placed on the still unconscious teal-haired male, as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs beside the lying male._

_"He still wouldn't wake up..." Murasakibara pouted once more._

_"Kazunari-kun and Atsushi, don't worry. Kuroko-kun is the type who never gives up, no matter what the situation. I believe if you give him more time, he will wake up soon." Himuro smiled, comforting the both of them._

_"You're right. He never gives up." Takao grinned. "By the way, where's Shin-chan?"_

_"He left earlier~" Murasakibara lazily replied, going back to poking Kuroko at the cheek again._

_"Mmm..." _

_"What was that?" Himuro widened his eyes as he immediately turned to look at Kuroko._

_"Don't tell me-" Takao too, jumped up from his seat to look over at the teal-head. _

_"Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara's eyes lit up as his hands stopped poking him._

_"Kazunari-kun! Atsushi!" Himuro gestured the two and they immediately understood the raven-haired male's intentions as they quickly spun around to exit the room. "Kuroko-kun!" Himuro began to gently shake the teal-head. "Can you hear me? Kuroko-kun?"_

_He heard a groan from the teal-head and tired teal eyes slowly blinked open. Himuro widened his eyes for a moment and eventually smiled._

_"Mido-chin! Mido-chin!" Murasakibara shouted along the corridor, startling the patients and nurses._

_"Um... Mister, can you please refrain from shouting..." One of the nurses tried to calm the frantic purple-head._

_"Sorry about that miss, but could you please get a doctor? The patient in this ward might have woken up. Please." Takao came out from behind Murasakibara and pleaded to the nurse. Nodding frantically as she understood, the nurse spared no time and quickly sped off to get a doctor._

_"Murasaki-chan! Calm down. I will go get Shin-chan" Takao grab hold of the purple-head, who was still shouting to calm him down and after he receive a nod of agreement from him, he began to run down the corridor, heading towards Midorima's office._

_Murasakibara just stood in front of the room Kuroko was in, waiting for the doctor to arrive._

* * *

><p><em>"There should be no more problems. But remember to remove the bandage when you are showering." Midorima finished his reminders for Yamamoto before putting away the medical files.<em>

_"Thank you, Midorima-sensei. Ah before I leave, I just want to clarify something." Yamamoto said._

_"What?" The green-head asked politely._

_"It's just tha-" Before Yamamoto could finish his sentence, Midorima's office's door burst opened and in came running a flustered raven-haired male._

_"Shin-chan! You've got to come quickly!" Takao said quickly in one breath, causing Midorima to scowl in irritation._

_"What is it Takao? Can't you see I'm busy?" _

_"Shin-chan! This is important! Kuro-chan is awake!"_

_Green orbs widened in shock and after a few moments of silence, Midorima managed to process the information he recieved and exclaimed. "What?"_

_"It's exactly what I said! That's why, hurry!" Takao urged Midorima to follow him._

_"B-but I-" Midorima glance back and forth at Takao and Yamamoto. He was still having his session with Yamamoto, and it was definitely not right to leave like this. After all, there are other doctors who can help Kuroko at the moment. Seeing the doctor being so indecisive, Yamamoto chuckled._

_"Midorima-sensei, please go. I will wait for you here and ask you later. This 'Kuro-chan' of yours, he or she is an important friend right?" _

_Staring at Yamamoto with his mouth opened, Midorima quickly regain his senses and bowed towards Yamamoto. "T-Thank you! I'm so sorry. I will be back very quickly!" Midorima said and quickly started to follow Takao to leave for Kuroko's room._

_"Please take your time." Yamamoto shouted out for Midorima to hear and smiled afterwards._

* * *

><p><em>"Hmm... There is nothing wrong with him as of now. But his body is still in a very frail stage. I will arrange physical therapy sessions for him once he is able to handle it. For now, he should just rest." The doctor said, smiling.<em>

_"Thank you doctor!" Himuro bowed towards the doctor whom had finally arrived. _

_"Ah? Kuro-chin is closing his eyes again!" Murasakibara panicked as he saw the teal-head drifting to unconcsiousness again. The doctor immediately went forward to check on Kuroko's condition._

_"It's all right. He's just asleep. This is good as rest is what he needs now.' The doctor assured the two before leaving. "Please inform any of the doctors once he wakes up later."_

_"Yes, we will. Thank you." Himuro bowed once more and then turned to look at the sleeping teal-head._

_At this moment, the doors flew open as a raven haired and green-haired male came rushing in._

_"How's Kuroko?" Midorima asked frantically, as Takao kept looking at Kuroko with worry._

_Calming The two of them down, Himuro explained Kuroko's current condition to the two of them. Sighing in relief once they knew of the teal-head's condition, Midorima quickly headed back to his office, promising the three of them he will come after he was done with Yamamoto's questions._

* * *

><p>"And then, Takao-cchi called us to inform us about Kuroko-cchi's condition and we all arrived to see him!" Kise ended his explanation, delighted that he did a good job explaining as the red-head didn't ask any questions during the course of his explanation.<p>

"I see. Now I get it." Akashi nodded his head as he folded his arms.

"No I don't get it." Kuroko bluntly said, and the other four turned to look at him in confusion. "When did Kise-kun and Takao-kun get so close? You even called him Takao-cchi..."

"Ah... That... Well, a lot of things happened I guess?" Kise chuckled, unsure of what to say. Realization dawned upon the red-head as he realized that his friends have yet to tell Kuroko about him losing about five years of his memory, and only that he has been in coma for six months.

"Well, details don't matter. And you should rest too, Tetsuya. Ryōta, Daiki, Shintarō, you guys have work tomorrow too, I assume?" Akashi said, earning nods from the said three. "Well then, you guys better head home to rest. I will accompany Tetsuya."

Kise, Aomine and Midorima all looked at each other before looking at Akashi. Seeing the certainty of how much the red-head wants to spent time alone with Kuroko, they all reluctantly stood up from their seats and said they goodbyes to the both of them. After promising the teal-head that they will visit him tomorrow again, they then left the room.

Once they were alone, Kuroko fidgeted under the covers and spoke up. "Um... Akashi-kun, you don't have to accompany me you know? I'm fine on my own. Besides, you just arrived back to Japan and you must be tired. You should also head home to rest."

"No... I will accompany you, Tetsuya." Akashi said, determined to not leave at all. Kuroko sighed as he remembered how stubborn the red-head was, and he complied to the red-heads 'request'.

"Akashi-kun, you are really stubborn..." Kuroko pouted. Akashi smirked.

"Oh? Are you not too?"

Kuroko sighed once again. "Yes... I am stubborn too."

Akashi smiled._ It's kind of nostalgic... having a conversation like this... _Akashi thought.

"Um... Akashi-kun, actually I have something to tell you..." Kuroko said seriously.

Surprised at the sudden changed in tone of the teal-head, the red-head narrowed his eyes cautiously. "What is it?"

"Actually, I know all of it. Even if all of you didn't tell me, I know. I know that I am missing five years worth of my memories."

Akashi widened his eyes in shock. _That means they really didn't tell Tetsuya anything._

"It's kind of obvious... I saw the calender hanging on the walls of the physical therapy room... What shocked me was that, the memories I have which I seem to remember being the most recent, are all from five years ago. That's when I knew, no doubt I am missing five years of my memory... Akashi-kun, is this true?" Blue orbs stared at Akashi's heterochromatic ones. There was the look of fear and uncertainty in Kuroko's eyes. Akashi didn't know what to say. He could only stare back in shocked at the teal-head.

As all he got was silence from the red-head, Kuroko lowered his head and smiled sadly. "I guess it's true then..."

Hearing how hurt Kuroko sounded, Akashi felt a tinge of sadness.

"Tetsuya... I-I'm sorry... I-"

"It's all right, Akashi-kun. I know you guys are concerned for me, and that's why you couldn't tell me the truth... Even Kise-kun didn't say anything earlier... when I asked about Takao-kun..." Kuroko's voice betrayed his words. Even though he knew his friends did this because of him, he still can't help but feel sad and betrayed as they hid the truth from him.

"No matter how hard I try to, I really can't remember anything... Anything at all..." Tears started to form and flow down his cheeks as Kuroko clutched tightly onto the blanket covering his legs.

Seeing his beloved crying suddenly, Akashi can't help but feel worried and hurt. He held the teal-heads hands in attempt to calm him down as he hushed the smaller male.

"Tetsuya..."

"That's why I decided..." Kuroko, who was now holding onto Akashi's hands while trembling, stared at him once again and continued. "I will not remember anything from the last five years, and just... move on..."

* * *

><p>Note: Finally updated! Sorry for any mistakes! Please review! I love reviews! Hope you enjoy the story so far! I was having quite a hard time writing this story due to Kuroko's personality and I was afraid it wouldn't flow. So please review so I can have your opinions on this story!<p>

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncertain steps.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to his apartment, Akashi quickly took off his shoes and locked the door. Upon reaching the living room, he placed his briefcase and blazer onto the couch and headed towards his room. He slammed the door shut.<p>

"Damn it!" He banged both fists against the door frame as he bent forward and leaned his head against the door. He was angry at himself for being so useless. As he remembered what Kuroko said earlier once more, he banged his fists once more. Tears were starting to blur his eyes as they attempted to flow down his cheeks. He resisted. No matter what the circumstances, Akashi Seijūro will not cry. He held back the tears as he stood up to prepare to go take a bath.

He clenched his fists as he walked towards his closet.

Akashi Seijūro will not cry.

He kept repeating that in his mind like a mantra.

He banged his fists against the wall, this time leaning his head on the wall too.

After a while, he stopped, as a tear slid down slowly on his left cheek, almost invisible under the dim moonlight shining into his room from the windows.

His hands were red and were stinging with pain, due to the impact against the door as well as the walls.

He turned and leaned against the wall on his back as he stared at the night sky through his windows.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>The morning sun blinded his eyes the moment he opens them. Using his right hand to block the sun rays, Kuroko sat up quickly on his bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and blink them open. Looking to his left outside the window, he admired the beautiful park that was filled with children of all ages running up and down the small hills. He chuckled at the sight. Somehow, seeing the children playing so innocently and freely made him really happy. Smiling, he got off the bed and with the help of his crutches, he barely managed to reach the bathroom and started washing up, expecting visitors to fill his room soon. When he was finally done, especially with his ridiculous bed head, he got back to the bed and opened the drawer of the bed-side table. Reaching for the book that lay in the wooden drawers, he flipped to the page he stopped previously and started reading.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Akashi did was groan. He wasn't a morning person, and since it was still nine in the morning, the red-head can't help but to stop his alarm and then turn around to bury his head into his pillow. After a few minutes of laying still, he sigh as he finally forced himself to sit up on his bed. The blanket slid down his body to reveal his well-toned naked body. Akashi always slept half-naked in bed, somehow disliking the feeling of fabric on his body when he sleeps and hence, he only sleeps in a pair of long sweat pants. His eyes were red, no doubt from the crying last night, not that he will admit though. Getting off, he walked towards the window and drew open the curtains. Wrong move. He closed his eyes to prevent the sun rays from blinding his eyes and immediately drew the curtains. Sighing in relief now that his eyes aren't hurting anymore, he walked towards his closet to grab a set of what he thought were casual clothes before going into his bathroom to have a shower.<p>

After getting out of his shower, he put on his chosen set of clothes. Realising that his outfit was actually quite formal, since it was a grey dress shirt and a pair of black jeans, he decided to untuck his shirt to make it seem less formal. Satisfied with his outfit, he put on a pair of black gloves and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and left the house for the hospital in his car.

* * *

><p>Walking briskly towards the room Kuroko was in, Akashi kept thinking of what to say when he meets the teal-head. He slowed his walking pace, not yet confident that he was able to initiate a conversation after what happened yesterday. One might laugh that the overly conceited Akashi Seijuro has times when he is not confident about something, but nothing always goes right for him when he is dealing with the teal-head. If one would say it nicely, it was just that the red-head has a soft spot for the teal-head, which is quite true. But, since Kuroko was as manipulative as Akashi, the latter will always find himself giving in to the teal-head's requests. An example being that there was once where Kuroko had gotten a fever due to the change of seasons at one point of time and despite how unhealthy it was, he still managed to persuade Akashi to letting him drink a cup of vanilla milkshake. In the end, his fever got worse because he didn't have consumed enough nutrients. Akashi decided to ban Kuroko from drinking his vanilla milkshake then, but seeing the pouting teal-head, his heart gave in and he didn't set the plan in motion. He will, someday...<p>

Smiling as he recalled the events where he couldn't help but comply to the teal-head wishes, Akashi didn't realize that he had reached Kuroko's room. Holding onto the handle of the door, he hesitated for a moment. Events from last night kept replaying in his mind. With a soft sigh, he pulled down the handle and pushed opened the door. What surprised him was the sight before him. The teal-head was lying on the bed frame in a sitting posture while his hands rested on a book which was resting on his laps. Yes, from the looks of it, he fell asleep while reading a book. The teal-head's chest pulsed up and down and his sleeping face look like he was at peace as his breathing was soft and regular. Chuckling softly to himself at the cute sight before him, he gently turned to close the door and walked quietly towards the chair beside the bed and sat down, with his back facing the door. Once he was seated, he bent forward and gingerly removed the book from the teal-head's hands and placed it on the table. He then reached up towards the teal-head's face and brushed the teal locks gently. Smiling to himself, he let his mind wandered off as he stared at the sleeping teal-head. A sense of nostalgia flowed in him as he reminisce of the past times of how he always lulled the teal-head to sleep and could watch him sleep for a couple of hours before he himself went to sleep beside the teal-head.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the door creaked open and a raven-haired male entered the room. He smiled as he noticed the red-head was there and was so focused on Kuroko he didn't even noticed him entering the room. He took light steps and walked over towards Akashi and soon noticed that the teal-head was sleeping.

"Hello, Akashi." The raven-haired male whispered softly, not wanting to wake Kuroko up.

Startled, Akashi widened his eyes and flinched a little before turning to see who called to him and sighed internally as he realised he was caught off guard. No matter the situation, Akashi always lets his guard down whenever he is with Kuroko. Realizing who the other person was, he nodded in acknowledgement and returned his greetings.

"It's good to see you, Izuki-san"

"It looks like Kuroko's condition is getting better."

"Yes, it is."

And no words were exchanged ever since the raven-haired male sat down on the chair beside the bed across Akashi. The silence was awkward for the both of them, as neither has been alone with the other before, well excluding the now sleeping Kuroko. A few minutes passed as Izuki kept wondering what he should say to the red-head, until the latter spoke up and broke the silence.

"Thank you, for coming to see Tetsuya." Akashi whispered softly, though loud enough for the other party to hear.

Stunned for a brief moment, Izuki then started chuckling as he held a hand to his mouth in attempt to stop but failed as he continued laughing. Akashi questionably raised an eyebrow, confused as to why a sentence of gratitude for him was so funny.

Finally stopping his laughter and noticing the stare the red-head was giving him, he put up both his hands in front of him in attempt to try to not let the red-head misunderstand. "Sorry, Akashi. it's just that, you don't have to say thank you at all. I'm also Kuroko's friend, of course I will come and see him."

"...Yes. That is of course true." Akashi felt his lips curve up a little. _Tetsuya, you have really good friends..._

"Both Hyūga and Kiyoshi wanted to come too, but it seems that both of them couldn't make it today. Kiyoshi is coming tomorrow though, while Hyūga might come the day after tomorrow. Akashi, you're still coming everyday right?"

"That doesn't need to be said. Of course I am going to come everyday." Akashi smirked.

"You really are head over heels for Kuroko." Izuki chuckled.

"He's the best and most wonderful person I can have."

"Who... are you talking about?" Kuroko stirred in his bed before he started to sit up and rubbed his tired eyes. "Ah... I fell asleep..."

"Tetsuya! Sorry, were we too loud?" Akashi apologised frantically, worried as he didn't meant to wake the teal-head up.

"Hello Kuroko. It's been a while." Izuki smiled as he ruffled the teal-head's dishevelled hair, making it even more messy.

Looking towards Izuki, Kuroko pried Izuki's hand off his hair as he pouted. Izuki laughed at the teal-head's action, though he immediately stopped and look shocked as Kuroko asked him, "Who are you?"

"Eh? Kuroko, you don't remember me? I'm Izuki." Izuki pointed to himself as he tried to make Kuroko remember.

"Eh? Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko widened his eyes, startled. "Sorry, I didn't recognise you... You look very different..." Kuroko said as he scanned the said man from head to toe.

Izuki breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought Kuroko had forgotten all about him. In the end it was just because he looked different. Of course, since instead of the usual sweat shirt and pants he always wore, now he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black trousers, with a dark blue tie, not to mention, his fringe was gelled to the back which made him look smarter.

"But, if the two of you are here, you guys should have woken me up..." Kuroko said as he yawned once more.

"We wouldn't want to disturb your rest you know. You are still recovering." Izuki smiled.

"That's right, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he tried to fix the teal-head's bed hair. Kuroko squirmed under Akashi's touch and he then held onto Akashi's hands.

"Akashi-kun, I can do it myself." Kuroko pouted a little, disliking the feeling of someone touching his hair. Akashi reluctantly retracted his hands off of Kuroko's hair and placed them beside him. Izuki observed them, confused with their actions.

"...All right. Tetsuya, would you like something to eat? I will get it for you." Akashi said as he narrowed his eyes a little in sadness.

Eyes lighting up at the suggestion, Kuroko immediately opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Akashi. "Except for the vanilla milkshakes."

Frowning a little, Kuroko managed an inaudible "Then, I will have green tea..."

"Good." Akashi smiled as he stood up and left the room, leaving the other two alone.

"Kuroko, how are you feeling? When can you be discharged?" Izuki pressed the teal-head for answers. Since Akashi was in the room until just now, the raven-haired didn't dare to bombard Kuroko with questions. The atmosphere was just too tense for him to do so.

"I'm fine. And the doctors said if everything goes well, including my physical therapy, I can be discharged next week." Kuroko smiled, relieved that he can get to go home soon.

"I see. That's good! We can have a welcoming back party!"

"Eh?"

"It's been a while and I bet you want to see the others too, right?" Izuki smiled. "It's a party to congratulate you from recovering!"

Kuroko blinked as he registered Izuki's words and gaped a little. "Is it okay to have... a party... for such a reason?"

"Of course! Oh! And we definitely have to order some steak!" Izuki's face suddenly turned serious.

"...Why?" Kuroko cautiously asked.

"I don't eat steak often..." Izuki smirked. "But when I do, it's rare."

"..."

"..."

"... It's not funny?"

"To be honest, it isn't." Kuroko said, deadpanned.

"Eh?..." Izuki sighed sadly but recovered quickly when Kuroko started chuckling. He smiled and patted the teal-head. "It's nice to see you laugh again."

"Thank you, Izuki-senpai."

"By the way Kuroko, have you recovered your memories yet?"

* * *

><p>"Why!? What's wrong with him!?" Midorima's eyebrow arched in irritation and confusion as he gripped his lucky item; a glass jar and his cell phone tighter after reading the message he got from a certain purple-head.<p>

From: Murasakibara

Subject: Mido-chin is stingy.

Mido-chin is stingy. STINGY Mido-chin. Stingy. Stingy. Stingy. I hate you, Mido-chin!

Annoyed, he typed back a reply.

To: Murasakibara

Subject: Re: Mido-chin is stingy.

Why? I didn't do anything!

Midorima grunted in frustration and pushed up his glasses as he clasped his cell phone shut, but to only have it vibrate a few seconds later. Opening it, he froze on the spot as he read the message.

From: Murasakibara

Subject: Stupid Mido-chin.

You didn't invite me to come and see Kuro-chin yesterday. Even though Aka-chin and everyone else went. Do you know how lonely I was? Mido-chin is so stingy. You left me out. I hate you Mido-chin.

"Harh?! Wait... one, two, three, four... He's right, everyone else was there except for him..." Midorima muttered under his breath as he realised the four of them indeed left the purple-head out. He sighed in realisation and immediately replied back a 'You can come today if you want...'.

He waited for the vibrations of his phone to indicate a new message as he walked down the corridor towards Kuroko's ward but nothing came. Stopping along the corridor, he glared at his phone as if his phone will mysteriously start vibrating if he stared at it. He waited for a few minutes, but the phone didn't vibrate.

"Now he's ignoring me?" Midorima shrieked in frustration as he slipped his phone back into his coat pockets. He let his hand run through his green locks as he huffed and continued walking. _That person's logic is out of this world..._ He sighed as he doesn't know how to deal with Murasakibara anymore. Walking towards Kuroko's ward, he thought of ideas to calm the stubborn purple-head. But his thoughts were disrupted when he saw a familiar red-head leaving Kuroko's room, and he called out to him.

"Akashi, you're early." Midorima commented and the red-head turned to meet him in the eyes. _His eyes look swollen..._ Midorima noted.

"Ah... Shintarō." The red-head responded back as he removed his hands from the door's handle. He suddenly remembered and quickly hid his hands from the green-head. But his gloved hands did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"It's rare for you to be wearing gloves... Don't tell me-"

"It's none of your concern, Shintarō." The red-head interjected before Midorima could continue. But, the green-head did not give up in persuading the stubborn red-head.

"Akashi, as a doctor, it's my job to heal people's wounds. I cannot just ignore an injured person like that, what's more someone who is in front of me right now, and especially so when we are in a hospital now."

"I said, it's none of your concern, Shintarō." Akashi hissed and the green-head flinched a little as the red-head emphasized his name. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"...Akashi, I truly believe that Kuroko wouldn't want to see you like this." Midorima sighed. "So please just let me look at the wound."

Akashi stood still for a while before finally sighing. He took off his gloves and showed his hand for the doctor to inspect.

Midorima widened his eyes as he saw how swollen Akashi's hand was. And what's more, the red-head didn't even bother to apply medicine on in. "Oi Akashi, I'm going to need to disinfect that hand." He gestured for the red-head to follow him, but the red-head just glared fiercely at the doctor as his heterochromatic eyes flickered dangerously.

"I said it's none of your concern." Akashi turned around and was about to start walking towards the direction of the cafeteria when the green-head grabbed him lightly by the shoulder.

"Oi Akashi! You should really come with me to my office. Those hands of yours are-"

"Shintarō..." Akashi was seething with anger, the green-head doctor could tell. It has been a while since Akashi was this mad that Midorima can't help but quickly remove his hand from Akashi's shoulder and take a step back. The red-head then sigh and continued to walk towards the stairs which will lead to the cafeteria.

"Akashi! As I thought, it's better for me to treat your hand! Or else how do you think Kuroko will feel if he knew what happened to you?" Midorima quickly exclaimed before Akashi could stop him midway again.

This time, Akashi stopped in his track and whispered something quite inaudibly, to which Midorima barely managed to catch it and he widened his eyes as he understood what the red-head just said.

"All right, I will let you treat my hand. But, as for what Kuroko will feel, it doesn't matter anymore..."

* * *

><p>"No... I can't remember anything at all..." Kuroko lowered his head as he gripped his blanket tighter.<p>

"I-I see." Izuki stuttered, blaming himself for making the atmosphere so awkward by asking such a question. But he can't help it, especially after seeing how Kuroko and Akashi acted just now. It wasn't a secret anymore that the two of them were dating more than half a year ago, before the accident that caused Kuroko to go into coma. Actually, it was a sort of an opened secret. Only the close friends of Kuroko and Akashi knew about the two of them together.

"But, Akashi-kun said that he will help me." Kuroko turned to smile at Izuki.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>They sat down in Midorima's office and the green-head doctor immediately started disinfecting Akashi's swollen hands.<p>

"Akashi, what did you mean by that just now?" The green-head narrowed his eyes and scanned the heavily swollen hands of Akashi. Midorima grimaced a little as he started bandaging Akashi's hands. _How in the world did he manage to do this to his hands? _

"He knew... about his condition... about his memories." Akashi sighed as he stared at his bandaged hands as Midorima worked to tightened the bandage.

"Then... what did you tell him?" Midorima asked as he kept the medical supplies back into the first aid kit.

"..."

* * *

><p><em>"Why Tetsuya? Don't you want to know what happened in the past five years?" Akashi asked weakly. He couldn't comprehend what the teal-head was thinking. Any normal person would definitely be curious and want to know what happened in the time of their lost memories. But, why wouldn't Kuroko want to?<em>

_Kuroko brought both his knees close to his chest and hugged them before replying, "Even if I know, I can't remember any of the things that happened. Five years is too long a time. That blank space in my memory, it scares me. But no matter how much I tried, I just can't remember anything; what I felt, what I experienced, what I did. It's no use at all. I don't want that. To only know and can't remember anything, I feel like I'm letting all my friends down. Sometimes I just wished those five years never happened, then I wouldn't worry about it so much. I forgot what I did with them, the times we spent together. That's why, if I want to know what happened the last five years, I would rather just remember it myself than let others tell me what happened... Or else, I won't be able to answer to all of you..."_

_"But-" Akashi immediately stopped himself as he saw how much the teal-head was restraining himself from crying any further. Kuroko was looking at Akashi with swollen red eyes that look like tears could fall out again any moment. Akashi let the breath that he didn't realise he held it in him escape his mouth. He let his lips form a straight line and narrowed his eyes a little. He stood up from his seat and went forward to hug the teal-head. It was a simple gesture, no intentions whatsoever but to only comfort the teal-head. The confused teal-head jerked a little before relaxing his body to the warmth of Akashi's body. As Kuroko was enjoying the warmth from the other male, Akashi brought his mouth beside Kuroko's right ear and whispered softly. "Then, at least allow me to help you regain your memories... please..." The last word went almost inaudible to the teal-head but he still heard it._

_"...Akashi-kun is too kind. Thank you, Akashi-kun," and the two didn't move from their positions for a while as they allow the comfortable silence to last a little longer._

_"All right, that's enough for today." Akashi broke the silence and pulled back from the hug as he began to tuck Kuroko back to the bed. "Your body is still weak, so rest all you can." The red-head began stroking the teal locks as he showed one of his rare genuine smiles._

_"Yes." Kuroko complied and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, soft even breathings could be heard from the lying male. Realising that Kuroko had fallen asleep, Akashi gingerly picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. Turning back to look at the sleeping male once more, he then opened the door softly and exited the room._

_Akashi by then, wasn't as calm as anyone had thought he was._

* * *

><p>"..." Midorima couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.<p>

"It's just so like him to do this..." Akashi whispered as he clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly to get used to the bandages around his hand. "I said I would help him... But it was a spur of the moment. I don't even know how I can help him..."

"Akashi..."

"Enough of the talk. I have to go get the green tea." Akashi stood up and headed for the door, but stopped as he remembered something. "One more thing, Shintarō. Help to calm Atsushi down. He has been sending irritating messages to my cell phone that I don't want to have anything to do with it nor will I try to deal with it anymore. Get him some snacks or something when he visits Tetsuya later. This is your punishment to redeem yourself for your stubborn actions earlier." Akashi selfishly said before finally opening the door of Midorima's office and left.

Only after the red-head slammed the door shut did Midorima widened his eyes in realisation. He shrieked and banged hard on his desk, almost smashing his lucky item in the process.

"I don't want to deal with him either!"

* * *

><p>"I-I see." For the second time of the day, Izuki stammered awkwardly. "That's good for you, I guess?" Izuki chuckled awkwardly, unsure of what to say anymore.<p>

"Yes... You seem quite close with Akashi-kun." Kuroko bluntly stated. The teal-head thought it was weird for the normally cold red-head would be close to someone else other than his teammates. He didn't think it was possible in the first place.

"Ah... Well a lot did happen. Mostly it's because of you."

Kuroko was dumbfounded. "Eh? Me?"

"Yeah. The two of you were very close and somehow all of us just got dragged along. Hahaha! Actually, now that I think of it, it's quite funny, especially Kiyoshi's and Kagami's reaction when they found out about the two of you da-" Before Izuki continued, as if on cue, the door burst open, revealing a Murasakibara carrying several large and small plastic bags which one can guess they contain food inside.

"Kuro-chin~ Good morning~" Murasakibara chirped lazily. Putting down the bags of snacks and food on the table, he reached out to ruffle Kuroko's soft teal hair.

Kuroko twitched in annoyance, before slapping away Murasakibara's giant hand. "Stop that, Murasakibara-kun. And hello."

Beside them was Izuki sighing in relief. _Damn, I got caught up in the moment and almost spilled what I wasn't supposed to spill. Thank god Murasakibara came..._

Opening the bags to reveal what seems to be homemade cookies, the purple-head immediately opened the container and shoved a piece of cookie onto Kuroko's hand. "Kuro-chin~ It's vanilla cookies, have a try."

"Kuroko popped the cookie into his mouth and after chewing for a few bites, he widened his teal orbs in delight. The sweet taste of Vanilla slowly etched onto Kuroko's tongue as he bit the cookie. The flavor wasn't too strong, and it was very appetizing. "Murasakibara-kun, did you make this?" Kuroko asked eagerly.

"Yeah~"

"It's... delicious. Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled in happiness, no doubt the purple-head was happy of the simple compliment. He immediately shoved more cookies onto Kuroko's hand, in attempt to make him eat more. Then, once again, the door burst opened, though this time it was a frustrated Midorima who had his hand running through his hair. When the green-head saw the purple-head male, he immediately gasped and then growled.

"Oi Murasakibara!"

"..." Murasakibara ignored him and just continued staring at his home-made cookies. Midorima's eyes twitched in irritation.

"Oi Murasakibara! Stop ignoring me! It's irritating!"

"..."

"... All right! I will buy you snacks to make up for yesterday! So stop being so childish!" Midorima sighed as he gave in to the purple-head once more since a week ago.

"For one week." Murasakibara turned around to face the doctor behind him and the two started negotiating. "Treat me to snacks for one week and I'll forgive you."

"Wha- One week?! That's absurd! No way!"

"One week."

"... Three days."

"One week."

"Five."

"One week."

"...All right! One week it is!" Midorima grunted reluctantly, which earned muffled laughter from both Kuroko and Izuki. "Stop it!" Midorima hissed.

"Yay! Kuro-chin! Zuki-chin! Mido-chin is going to buy me snacks!"

"Yes. Good for you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko nodded his head in agreement.

"Like I said... Stop it with the Zuki-chin..." Izuki sighed.

"It's no use. He wouldn't change at all no matter how many times we have to say it." Midorima said as pushed up his glasses. "Wait! How did you even know all of us visited Kuroko yesterday in the first place?"

"Kise-chin texted me something about baking vanilla cookies for Kuro-chin. And he told me you guys visited him yesterday~" Murasakibara lazily explained as he ate another one of his cookies, unable to restrain himself.

Midorima widened his eyes while Izuki just continued laughing. "Kise! I will make him pay!"

Kuroko smiled to himself as he witness the lively exchange between his friends.

_Maybe I really can start afresh from here._

* * *

><p>Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I underestimated junior college life. I can't seem to find time to write my stories these few weeks. That's why this chapter came out so late. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!<p>

This chapter is so awkward~ I don't like explaining things, but this chapter just seems to be explaining things over and over again...

Akashi may seem to be very out of character here, but I will only allow him to be this way when dealing with Kuroko. I assure he will be the Akashi you guys know when he deals with the other characters. And, Kuroko's personality still made me have difficulties writing this chapter yet again.

I enjoy writing about Murasakibara's childish antics. I find it very cute and I realize the perfect party to handle him is the one and only tsundere Midorima! Haha! But fear not. I will not stray too far from the main story. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune to the next chapter! Please review!

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Erase everything.

* * *

><p>"You're doing good, Tetsuya." Akashi commented as he helped Kuroko back into his wheelchair. It was finally the end of Kuroko's physical therapy session. Everything was going well; he was able to walk a good reasonable distance, such that he should be able to freely walk around his house with just some support from the walls.<p>

"It was because of Akashi-kun's help that I was able to start walking this quickly." He smiled at Akashi as his eyes travelled to the hands which were helping him to sit down on the wheelchair. As Kuroko sat down, he gripped onto Akashi's hand tightly, startling the latter for a moment.

"Akashi-kun, what is this?" Kuroko asked, lifting Akashi's bandaged hands.

"It's nothing. I just hurt them while moving some heavy boxes back at home."

"Hmmm... I never thought Akashi-kun could be this clumsy. I hope it gets well soon." Kuroko chuckled as he released his hold on the other's hand, unable to detect the lie Akashi created.

"Thank you." Akashi said as he went to the back of the wheelchair and started pushing the wheelchair out of the room. Staring at the teal-head while making their way towards Kuroko's room, Akashi can't help but feel a little disheartened.

* * *

><p><em>"Akashi-kun is lying." <em>

_"What makes you say that?" The red-head innocently asked as he smirked at the other._

_"I'm the one who understands you the most after all, Akashi-kun. I can always tell when you're lying and when you're not." Kuroko smiled as Akashi just sighed at the other's response._

_"I see."_

* * *

><p>"This feels kind of nice." Kuroko spoke up as he leaned back onto the wheelchair. Akashi who was taken aback as he was suddenly broken out of his trance relaxed his shoulders which subconsciously started to tense up.<p>

"What is?"

Kuroko brought his hand up to his mouth and chuckled. "It's this. Akashi-kun being here to help me like this. It feels like I'm being reborn as a baby again. With Akashi-kun caring for me, doing everything. Ah! Of course I feel bad about it, but... I can't help but enjoy being pampered like this."

Akashi started smiling, softened his gaze at the chuckling Kuroko and stopped the both of them along the corridor. Kuroko noticing this, stopped chuckling and turned around to face Akashi, only to see the red-head smirking. Akashi bent down, having one knee on the floor and the other towards his chest and leaned forward until the two of them were just inches away.

"Then don't hold back and just enjoy it." Akashi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

A faint pink made its way to the teal-head's face as Kuroko blushed a little, startled at the sudden closeness and Akashi's breath brushing past his right ear.

"It seems to me like you changed a lot these past few years, Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed as he turned away from the red-head.

Hearing that, Akashi stood up and continued pushing the wheelchair while smirking.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was shocked as he opened the door towards his room.<p>

"Why... is everyone here?" Kuroko asked, dumbfounded at the sight before him, even though he was happy that they came to visit him. But this...

In front of him, Himuro, Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu were seating in a circle on the floor playing poker, while Aomine was snoring on the couch, with Murasakibara munching on his treats beside him.

"Kuroko! It's been a while!" Kiyoshi grinned as he waved towards Kuroko as well.

"Kuroko-kun. I'm glad to see you this lively now." Himuro commented as well.

"Ah. You look better, Kuroko." Kasamatsu waved towards him with Himuro and Kiyoshi nodding in agreement, to which the teal-head bowed in response as he greeted all of them in his wheelchair.

"Yes. It's thanks to all of you."

"Kise's here too, though I think he's being tortured by the green haired guy now." Kasamatsu explained and sighed at the thought of how the green-head was dragging the blonde out of the hospital as soon as the former saw him earlier on. "That idiot must have done something stupid again."

"Kise-chin and Mido-chin went out to buy me treats~" Murasakiabra lazily chirped as he licked his fingers, completely finished devouring that whole packet of chips. Kuroko sighed at the giant's antics as he proceeded to make his way to the bed with the help of Akashi.

"Ah... I really wanted Hanamiya to come with me, but he declined my invitation immediately and just left," Kiyoshi laughed dumbly as he rubbed his hand against his back. "Ah! But he says to get well soon it seems!"

"No... That was Imayoshi." Kasamatsu said.

"Eh?! Is that so? Haha! It seems I'm getting old! I can't remember!"

"You met them?" Kuroko asked, suddenly curious as to why the two names were brought up.

"Yes, we met them while on our way here at the station where we were meeting together before coming here. It was a coincidence though, and we invited them to come along with us." Himuro explained while eyeing at Murasakibara every now and then.

"Hanamiya-san and Imayoshi-san. I didn't know they were on such good terms." Kuroko said, a little curious at this new little information.

"They were from the same middle school. And apparently they seem to be working on a project together now to set up some business company." Kiyoshi continued laughing.

"I see. It's been a while since I last saw them. I want to play basketball with them soon." Kuroko smiled as he played with his fingers.

"Eh? With Hanamiya? Are you sure? I know he's stopped with his rough plays but..." Kasamatsu grimaced a little as he remembered of the numerous times he'd seen the rough plays of the raven-haired male.

"Yes. I want to play basketball with everyone again. But..." Kuroko's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on his injured legs.

Seeing the disheartened teal-head, Kiyoshi went forward and patted him on his head. "It's okay. Give them more time and you will be better in no time." Kiyoshi assured the younger male while Himuro and Kasamatsu nodded in agreement, before he retreated his hand.

"... That's right... The doctor said that too, but the scars wouldn't disappear." Kuroko stared at the numerous scars on his legs, running his hand past them. Long ones and short ones, deep and shallow; Kuroko cringed at the sight of them. _I wish these scars will disappear..._ Kuroko thought as he gripped tightly onto the sheets beneath him.

The three of them stared at the teal-head as he started trembling a little. They understood how the male felt. It was normal for someone in his situation to feel like this; to erase the scars which are the sources of one's despair and the remembrance of one's loss.

A warm hand soon rested onto Kuroko's and his head shot up, surprised at the sudden action from the owner of the hand. He looked up to see heterochromatic eyes staring straight into his teal orbs. Kuroko immediately felt the tension in his muscles go away as he relaxed his grip on the sheets of the bed and his body when Akashi brought his other hand to ruffle his teal locks. "Everything's going to be all right." _I will be here with you. _Kuroko nodded and smiled in response.

"Hmmm...? Ah...Tetsu, you're back." Aomine yawned as he finally woke from his slumber, stretching his hands and legs to ease the discomfort from having slept on something uncomfortable in the same position for a long time. He sat up straight before leaning forward, scratching the back of his head, eyes still dreading to be opened. God knows how he was able to sleep so soundly with so many people in the room with him.

"Aomine-kun, good morning." Kuroko greeted the tanned male. "It's rare for you to be so free in the morning. Don't you have work?"

"I'm taking the night shift tonight." Aomine yawned again as he lied back down on the couch once again.

"Anyway Kuroko, do you want to have a game of poker with us?" Himuro said as he started shuffling the deck of cards in his hand. With the mention of the word poker, Aomine's eyes shot up as he sat up immediately.

"Poker? Let me in!" Aomine exclaimed as he started cracking his knuckles. "I won't lose this. The only one who can beat me is me only."

"Isn't that for basketball?" Kasamatsu sighed and shook his head at the tanned male's behavior.

"Ahahaha! Let's all play! We could eat these snacks I brought too!" Kiyoshi chuckled while Murasakibara's eyes glitter in excitement as he laid his sights onto the bag of snacks on Kiyoshi's hand.

"I want those snacks~"

"Atsushi, you should stop soon. You've had too much of those unhealthy food already. You will fall sick if you don't stop soon." Himuro warned the purple-head but his efforts went to waste as the latter didn't once left his gaze from those tempting snacks.

"All of you..." Akashi hissed, breaking the silence as everyone turned to face towards him. His eyes started glinting dangerously as he continued. "Who said you could treat this place as a picnic for elementary school graders..." Everybody froze in their spots for a moment, as they continued staring at the red-head. _Haven't felt this in a while._ All of them chuckled inside their mind.

"Isn't it nice once in a while? Akashi-kun, just let them do as they wish. I'm glad and thankful for all of them to take their time off to visit me." Kuroko spoke up, relieving the tense atmosphere in the room.

Eyeing the teal-head, Akashi sighed reluctantly as he went to sit beside him on the bed and started to gently brush Kuroko's teal locks. Kuroko, knowing now that the red-head likes stroking his hair, just pouted and let him continue stroking his hair. The others in the room just continued staring at the two who continued to be in their own world.

Just then, the door flew open as it revealed a green-head carrying bags of what is thought to contain snacks for the purple giant. "We're back." Midorima announced as he stepped into the room and shoved the bags into the awaiting hands of Murasakibara. "Here, a week's worth." Midorima grunted as Murasakibara snatched the bags quickly.

"Thank you. Mido-chin~" Murasakibara chirped happily as he started opening the bags of chips.

"Hey! Murasakibara-cchi! I paid for more than half of those! You should thank me too!" Kise appeared from behind Midorima and started whining as he started tearing up.

"No~"

"Shut up Kise. It was your fault for telling him. You should have been the one paying for everything. Be glad I was kind enough to pay for a portion of those... unsightly junk food." Midorima growled as he pushed his glasses up.

"What?!" Kise whined.

"Atsushi, too much isn't good for your health. Control yourself." Akashi warned. Turning towards Akashi's direction where he heard his voice, Kise noticed Kuroko sitting atop of the bed, and scurried over towards him.

"Kuroko-cchi! You're back!" Hugging the teal-head tightly, Kise started complaining immediately. "Kuroko-cchi! How are you doing? You know, Midorima-cchi is so mean! The first thing he did when I stepped into the hospital was to drag me to the convenience store! And he made me pay for all these snacks for Murasakibara-cchi! So mean! Saying it's my fault and all and I-"

"Ryōta." Akashi silenced him before the blonde could continue squashing Kuroko. "Let go of Tetsuya."

Realising his mistake, Kise quickly jumped away from Kuroko "Ah! Sorry Kuroko-cchi!" Kise apologised as he released the teal-head from his death grasp. Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief as the muscular hands were finally off him.

"You idiot! How could you just squash him like this! He's still recovering you know!" Kasamatsu scolded as he threw a flying kick towards the blond.

"Idiot." Aomine yawned as rolled his eyes.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Aomine-cchi! How mean!"

"Somehow... this is entertaining." Himuro smirked as Kiyoshi started laughing beside him.

"I prefer you would not just stand there and laugh at me, Himuro-san and Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko said monotonelessly.

"Ahaha, sorry." The two answered in unison.

"Muro-chin made Kuro-chin angry." Murasakibara lazily said as he placed a chip into his mouth.

"Atsushi, stop it. You've had enough." Himuro narrowed his eyes as he stared at the purple giant leisurely devouring his newly acquired snacks. Sighing as the purple-head just continued chewing and pouted whenever the raven-haired male attempted to stop him from eating any further, Himuro looked at his watch, before gesturing Murasakibara to stand up.

"Atsushi, it's already ten. We better hurry, or else Furihata-kun can't handle the customers alone."

"Customers? Furihata-kun?" Kuroko inquired, surprised at the mention of the said man's name.

"Ah! The three of us opened a patisserie shop nearby here. If you have time, do visit us." Himuro smiled as he handed Kuroko his name card with the shop's address. "Well then, see you again Kuroko-kun. We really need to go now." Himuro waved as he and Murasakibara left the room.

"Bye Kuro-chin. Eat those vanilla cookies okay~" Murasakibara chirped lazily as he pointed to the box containing the said cookies on the table. Kuroko nodded as he waved to the two of them before the door was completely closed.

"Well then, it just leaves us then." Kiyoshi said, a little sad.

"Well first things first, Kuroko, you can be discharge this coming weekend." Midorima announced, to which Akashi widened his eyes a little before regaining his poker face. "Your doctor has already given his approval."

Aomine, hearing the news, instantly shot up from his seat. "That's good, Tetsu! By the way, aren't you the one to decide on these things, Midorima?"

"I don't have the authority to decide these things myself, since I wasn't the one who worked on Kuroko's surgery; I am not the one who knows his condition the best."

"Heh!" Aomine snickered at the green-head, to which the latter just ignore him, before approaching Kise. "Kise! You don't have work today right? Let's go grab a bite! I'm hungry! Tetsu, you want anything?" Aomine asked.

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun."

"Hey wait! Why are we leaving too? I just got back here!" Kise whined as Aomine dragged Kise out of the room to accompany him for his meal.

"Wait." The commanding tone of Akashi stopped the duo in their tracks before they reached the door and turn to face the red-head. "Ryōta, you are free for the whole day, I assume?" Akashi asked, which he earned a confused look and a nod from the blond in response. "And Daiki, if you're working the night shift today, you are free now right?" Again, he got a nod as response from the tanned male.

"Well then, Shintarō, look after Tetsuya for us." Akashi eyed Midorima before turning to face the sitting Kuroko. He patted Kuroko's head for the umpteenth time. "Then, I will be leaving as well. Take care of yourself, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Daiki, Ryōta, come with me." Akashi said as he left the room. The duo who couldn't do anything, just followed their former captain out of the room after bidding goodbye to the others.

The room fell silent as the only occupants remained were Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, Midorima and Kuroko himself.

* * *

><p>"Oi Akashi! Where the hell are we going?" Aomine cursed as he quicken his steps to catch up with the red head who had gone ahead by himself.<p>

"That's right Akashi-cchi! Where are we going?" Kise whined as he tried to catch up as well.

Akashi, ignoring them, hastened his pace and quickly got to the stairs and went down. Reaching the basement, he took long strides as he finally reached the carpark. He stopped beside his red sports car and turned around to see the duo slowing down their steps as they came to stand in front of him. Taking out his car keys from his pocket, he threw them towards Aomine, who caught it easily with one hand.

"Get in the car, **immediately**." He emphasized as he gestured the both of them and they complied quickly. Aomine sat at the driver's seat with Kise beside him and Akashi sat behind them at the passenger's seat.

"Daiki, drive us to Tetsuya's house." Akashi instructed as he took out his cellphone and started texting someone.

"Eh?!" The both of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Why Akashi-cchi?" Kise asked while Aomine started the engine.

"Enough talk and just start moving."

And the car sped off.

* * *

><p>"They left..." Kiyoshi said as his turned his attention away from the door towards Kuroko.<p>

"..." Kuroko remained silent while Midorima sighed and leaned against the wall of the room.

"Well, they might have urgent business to attend to. Don't mind them." Kasamatsu smiled as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

"...Yes, they might have something on." Kuroko muttered softly, feeling a little sad. _Is something wrong with Akashi-kun? He seems to be in a hurry. He isn't like his usual self... _Kuroko thought as his fingers played with the blanket above him.

"Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked as he felt the teal-head's sudden change in mood. Realizing that the teal-head was deep in thought, Kiyoshi nudged him by the shoulder. "Kuroko? Are you all right? Are you feeling unwell?" That sudden statement shocked Midorima as he stood up and walked towards the bed. He was about to check on Kuroko's condition but was stopped when the teal-head broke out of his trance.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, and Midorima sighed a little in relief as he retracted back his slightly extended hand which he initially wanted to press onto Kuroko's forehead.

"Are you perhaps... thinking about Akashi?" Kiyoshi asked, to which Midorima widened his eyes in anger.

"Oi! What are you sayin-" Midorima burst in anger but was cut off as Kasamatsu grabbed him by the shoulder to calm him down and shook his head to discourage Midorima from saying anything else.

"It's all right. I don't believe Kiyoshi will say anything stupid." He whispered towards Midorima before letting go of his hand on Midorima when he felt the tense shoulders of the younger one relax.

"Thinking about Akashi-kun...? Why did you think I would?" _Although I did... _Kuroko thought and he felt his face heat up a little as he shifted his gaze away from Kiyoshi, embarrassed at the brunette's spot-on guess.

"Well, after all you guys have been dat-mmfph!" At that instance, four hands came forward and clamped onto Kiyoshi's mouth, making him unable to speak any further.

"To hell he wouldn't say anything stupid." Midorima growled at Kasamatsu, tightening his grip on Kiyoshi.

"Really... I have nothing to say." Kasamatsu sighed as he let his hand go. However, Kiyoshi's face started to turn green and turn pale as Midorima showed no sign of letting his hand go.

"Midorima-kun?!" Kuroko asked anxiously while holding onto Midorima's hands. "Please loosen your grip! You're choking him." Midorima immediately let go of Kiyoshi as the latter started breathing heavily.

"Hahaha! You have a good grip there! It proves you're still young!" Kiyoshi chuckled as he patted Midorima's back, earning a grunt and a death glare from the green-head. Smiling at his friends, Kuroko was very happy. The fact that they took time off to visit him, he was very grateful for them. They didn't forget about him, they didn't lose hope even though he was in coma for almost six months.

_But still, I will always be alone from now on._

"Kuroko? What's wrong?" Kasamatsu asked anxiously as the said male started grasping his head. "Do you have a headache?"

Springing their heads up as soon as they heard Kasamatsu's worried tone, Midorima and Kiyoshi immediately focus their attention onto Kuroko. Midorima reached a hand out towards Kuroko's forehead and lifted the teal's fringe. Placing his hand on the younger male's head, he felt for his temperature. "You are really feeling unwell!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, worried for his junior.

"But, it isn't a fever." Midorima answered. "Kuroko, what's wrong?"

"Sorry. It's just... I'm a little tired." Kuroko answered breathlessly as he clutched his head tighter. "And I have a little headache. It's nothing to worry about." He smiled to reassure his friends that he was just tired.

Eyeing Kuroko cautiously, Midorima pursed his lips and pondered for a while. "All right. Kuroko, you should rest. Your body is still in the process of recovering, and you must be tired from the physical therapy session earlier. Please rest well. If you feel anything wrong, don't hesitate to call for us, okay?" Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up. Kuroko nodded as he laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Then, we will be going now. See you this weekend, Kuroko." Kasamatsu waved when Kuroko opened his eyes.

"See you Kuroko." Kiyoshi bid goodbye as well.

"Yes." Kuroko muttered and closed his eyes when he heard the door click.

Soon he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Somehow... It isn't as I expected it to be..." Kise gasped when he stepped into the house. It wasn't the dirty, dusty, long neglected environment he thought it would be since nobody was supposed to be in this house for the past six months, but the house was spotless and so clean that it looked like it was just cleaned a few minutes ago.<p>

"Idiot." Aomine said as he hit the back of Kise's head. "Do you think Akashi's the kind where he would leave Tetsu's house in a mess when there's no one living here?"

"That's right, Ryōta. Just for your information, I hired a housekeeper to help clean the house once a week, just so if you need any explanations." Akashi smirked as he took off his shoes and properly entered the house.

"I get it already!" Kise pouted as he scurried after Akashi, with Aomine following behind. "So? What are we doing at Kuroko-cchi's house?" Kise asked when they reached to the front of Kuroko's bedroom.

"See those?" Akashi muttered as he pointed to the desks full of photographs. After taking a closer look, both Aomine and Kise gasped in surprise. All those photographs contain of not only Kuroko and Akashi himself, but also with Kuroko's close friends taken these past few years.

"W-what are we going to do with it?" Kise asked nervously while Aomine glanced towards Akashi before closing his eyes and sigh, fully understanding what the red-head wanted them to do. Turning back to face them, Akashi softly mumbled.

"Erase everything."

* * *

><p>"Is he really going to be all right? It doesn't look like a normal headache to me." Kiyoshi continue to question as he paced along the corridor.<p>

"It's normal for someone like him. After all, he lost his memories and his parents from the accident, he must be feeling stressed. Just give him more time. If anything crops up, I will be here for him." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

"That's right." Kasamatsu nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore, his memories might be coming back."

"What?" Kiyoshi asked frantically before smiling. "Will it really come back?"

"I don't remember saying the memory loss was permanent."

"I see. That's good." Kiyoshi heaved a sigh of relief while Kasamatsu smiled at the good news.

* * *

><p>"Why..." Kise sighed as brought his knees to his chest and hugged them neglecting the box which was filled with photo albums and letters.<p>

"What's wrong Kise?" Aomine asked as he stood up and started stretching his numb legs due to sitting on the floor for so long.

"Like I said, why do we have to do this?" Kise sighed again.

"It's because Tetsu doesn't remember anything, you idiot."

"But, for all these photos of all of us together to be kept away like this... Its so sad! Especially my pretty face! Look! It's such a waste!" Kise sobbed while pointing to one of the photos of him and Kuroko. Aomine rolled his eyes at the blond before hitting him on the head.

"Idiot. You aren't the one who's suppose to say that. The one who's the feeling it the most right now is ...him." Aomine muttered softly as he turned his head to face Akashi. Following Aomine's gaze, Kise stared at the red-head, who was staring at one of the framed photograph with him and Kuroko, before walking towards them and placing it into the box.

"I am stepping out for a bit." Akashi mumbled before slowly walking out of the room. Hearing a click from the main door which signaled that Akashi has stepped out of the house, Kise immediately asked.

"Then, why don't we just tell everything to Kuroko-cchi? I can't bear to see Akashi-cchi like this anymore! It's so sad to see him always having those sad eyes! It isn't like him at all!" Kise wailed but was stopped by Aomine hitting him on the head again for the umpteenth time.

"Didn't you hear what Tetsu said? He said he wants to remember everything by himself." Aomine sighed before continuing. "Besides, if Akashi tells him about the two of them dating before the accident, Tetsu will definitely believe him. And that's what Akashi doesn't want to happen."

"That doesn't make any sense right? Isn't it better if he believes it?" Kise asked, confused.

"Knowing Tetsu, he would definitely feel guilty for it and will start to date Akashi, not out of love, but out of some sort of repentance. Don't you remember? Five years ago, they didn't start dating because they love each other. But now, the only one who has feelings is Akashi. It's a one-sided love. Moreover, Tetsu has lost his parents so suddenly after the accident. To have so many things suddenly confessed to him, he definitely can't take all the stress at once. And that's what Akashi doesn't want to happen." Aomine explained while ruffling Kise's hair. "The only thing we can do now, is to hope that everything goes well for them."

"I guess so..." Kise mumbled while softening his gaze onto the framed photograph of Akashi hugging Kuroko in the box that Akashi was previously holding on to. Huffing and turning his attention towards Aomine, Kise suddenly grinned. "Somehow you became smarter, Aomine-cchi."

"HARH?!" Aomine exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing~" Kise grinned wider.

"You!" Aomine went forward and started strangling the blond until both of them fell, lying down on the floor. Kise continued laughing, to which Aomine started to get irritated by him. "Oi Kise! Stop laughing or-"

"But, I hope everything goes back to normal soon." Kise suddenly stopped laughing and spoke up, with a slight smile on his face. "I want to see Kuroko-cchi and Akashi-cchi smiling together once again."

Glancing at the blond, Aomine sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

><p>The cool breeze blew past Akashi, causing his red-hair to sway with the wind. He leaned against the bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze.<p>

"Five years ago huh..." He muttered to himself. "To think that things would turn out like this... Is it fate?... How ridiculous. To have someone like me thinking about fate like this, something must be wrong with me." Akashi chuckled while placing a hand over his eyes.

_But it still hurts to see the photographs of us together to just be kept away like this..._

"But... It's better this way."

* * *

><p>Note: Hey guys! So sorry for the super late update. How many weeks has it been? Ahahaha! Probably more than a month. Well hope you guys like this. I must say I'm quite proud of myself to be able to rush this chapter even though I have a lot of things going on. I have my assignments, tests and what's more, I have a concert coming next week and I ain't fully prepared for it! God bless me.<p>

And a big thank you to those who left a review and those who favorite and followed this story! It really made me happy! I guess I can't update so frequently now but I will try my best!

Sorry for any mistakes! This chapter feels a bit rush and the flow isn't that smooth. Please forgive me!

Well, hope you guys like this chapter! Please do spare some time and review!

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pain, suffering, confusion - All to move on.

* * *

><p>"Is that everything?" Midorima, wearing a plain green shirt with black jeans and a black overcoat, asked from the edge of Kuroko's bed as he started to zip the bag of clothes which belonged to the teal head.<p>

"Yes, thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered back with a smile as he tried to get up from his bed.

It was finally the day of Kuroko's discharge from the hospital and he can never be happier. Sure the nurses were caring and all, and even though he wasn't a really picky eater, he just couldn't take the hospital food for another day more. But the most important thing was that he can now return to his normal life and get used to his life. He did miss a lot of years of his life due to his amnesia and he definitely needed catching up with his life.

Sighing inwardly, Kuroko, wearing a blue sweater over a white dress shirt and navy blue jeans, tried to lift himself up. His left hand firmly holding onto the bedside table while his right hand on the bed to support himself as he got up. Able to stand, Kuroko smiled as he looked down at his legs. The physical therapy helped a lot and he was grateful for the therapist's unending patience and kindness. He was steady and succeeded in taking a few steps towards the door. However after a few more, his legs gave out as he accidentally slipped and he went tumbling down to the ground, that is, if it wasn't for Aomine who caught him strongly by the arm.

"Opps, that was close. Are you all right Tetsu?"

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah... Sorry Aomine-kun. And thanks."

"Really, you are still as clumsy as ever." Aomine grinned teasingly while Kuroko just glared back at him, pouting slightly.

"I am not."

"Are the two of you ready? We should get going soon. Akashi is waiting at the entrance already." Midorima said after he reread the message he received from Akashi once more and then stuffed his phone into his pocket. Pushing his glasses, he took Kuroko's bag of clothes. "I will take this. Let's go."

"Tetsu, want a piggy-back?"

Kuroko drew his lips in a thin line as he narrowed his eyes.

Aomine snickered as he saw the slight scowl on Kuroko's face.

"No thank you."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was careful not to slip a second time, although he didn't need to worry since Aomine was holding onto him the whole time. They were trying to catch up to Midorima who had already gone on ahead of them, saying he will load Kuroko's belongings first and then get Aomine's car from the car park after the latter had handed the car keys to him along the corridor.<p>

Stepping out of the hospital was a breathtaking view and a burst of fresh air for Kuroko. Across the road was a row of Sakura trees and a blanket of pink petals covering the ground. The park that was able to be seen from Kuroko's hospital ward was just beside the hospital and was as usual filled with the children's joyous laughter. Kuroko smiled, the hospital smell filled with medicine and chemicals finally erased from his memory as he breathed in the smell of spring. It was definitely the perfect time to go flower viewing, Kuroko thought. Just like when he was in high school, Maybe to a park and he could have a picnic with his family and friends and then visit a shrine nearby to get their fortune slips. It would be a fun day filled with laughter and bonding time with his-

Not that he could do that anymore.

Kuroko cringed at his stupidity.

He shouldn't be thinking about this now.

Just then, a beep sounded and a red sports car stopped in front of them. Kuroko could see Akashi, wearing a black turtleneck and jeans stepping out of his car and gestured them to come along.

"All right, I will wait for Midorima. You go first Tetsu." Aomine said as he helped Kuroko walk towards the car. Nodding towards both Aomine and Akashi he started to walk but then stopped to remove Aomine's hands from him gently.

"It's all right Aomine-kun." Aomine blinked dumbly at the teal-head as he let the words sink in. Understanding the smaller male's intentions, the tanned male then nodded and let his hands fall to his side instead of supporting Kuroko as he understood the smaller male's intentions. Kuroko then resumed walking, slow but steady. Although he swayed a little as he shuffled towards the car, he was nonetheless steady enough to prevent himself from falling. However, as he almost reached to where Akashi was standing with the door opened for him, he accidentally tripped over an uneven ground and found himself flinging his body towards Akashi. Kuroko's eyes widened and then shut them as he braced for the harsh impact, which never came.

He felt strong hands around him holding onto him as he landed quite gently onto Akashi's chest. He that he fell. His face heat up and he knew it was definitely as red as Akashi's hair now.

_I'm never going to trip again... _

Kuroko vowed inwardly.

Akashi just frowned.

"You should be more careful... It looks like you still aren't ready- As I thought you should stay in the hospital for a few more days-"

Kuroko chuckled. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Akashi-kun. You don't have to worry so much. You sounded like a mother hen." He teased jokingly.

"Really, if you can joke like this, I guess you should be fine..." Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his red locks and then smiled, his other hand still around the teal-head. "Let's go, we should hurry and get you some rest." Akashi said and guided Kuroko into the car and then got in himself too.

A click sounded as the door locked shut. Kuroko slumped right into the seat.

_As I thought, I have to go..._

A moment of silence between the two of them as Akashi closed the door to the car and started the engine. Sensing the tense aura Kuroko was radiating, he turned to face the teal-head.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly and gently to assure the teen that he would help with whatever Kuroko needed, though he started to narrow his eyes in disappointment as the smaller teen clasped both of his hands tightly together on his lap, not once returning Akashi's gaze.

Kuroko closed his eyes and stayed silent for a moment, causing Akashi to worry as the teal-head has not yet responded to him. Just as he was about to ask again, Kuroko jerked up his head and stared into his eyes, causing Akashi to widen his eyes in momentary surprise due to the sudden movement.

"Akashi-kun... Can we go somewhere else first? Actually there is a place I would like to go first... No matter what." Kuroko whispered sadly, and Akashi took the hint nodding.

He softened his eyes. It was obvious for him; Akashi knew just where he was referring to. After all the years they had been together, Akashi knew Kuroko's train of thoughts like the back of his palm. He knew Kuroko was hurting inside, and yet now he can't do anything except to tug the smallest of smiles he could at his lips.

"Of course, I was intending to bring you there anyways."

* * *

><p>It was an hour long ride before they reached the cemetery. Holding on to a bouquet of white lilies and pink carnations, Kuroko treaded the narrow pathway before reaching in front of his parents' grave, with Akashi following closely behind him. He paused as he settled the bouquet lightly in front of the grave tablet and knelt down.<p>

Not sure how to begin, he let the cool breeze blow past him for a few seconds before he started.

"Father, Mother, I finally get to visit you." Kuroko forced a smile on his lips.

"I am sorry for taking so long to come and see you. A lot of things happen and... I am sorry I couldn't even attend your funeral...I am sorry" The words came out as a choke as Kuroko's lips quiver and tears swell up in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. He hung his head low and clenched his fist on to the ground. Drops of tears splashing on to the ground as his whole body shivered.

It was the same feeling as that time. His heart was aching, it was the second time he felt like this ever since his grandmother's funeral two- no seven years ago, the first time he truly lost someone important to him. His mind was in a turmoil.

He didn't even know exactly how they died. He grimaced at the thought.

_"Your parents... passed away in the car accident."_

A car accident, Midorima had mentioned.

One which he was caught up in as well.

And yet why was he the only one able to come out alive?

Had his parents protected him? Had they pushed him out of harm's way? And yet if they really did, he couldn't even remember it.

His whole body trembled further as he hung his head lower.

Had five years really just passed like that?

It didn't feel like five years at all. He felt like he was still attending university lectures just two weeks ago. And the day he woken from his coma, he felt like he just woke up from bed like usual. He felt like he was just a nineteen year old, not a twenty-five year old adult who lost five years worth of memories and has been in coma for almost six months! Just what can he do from now on? He didn't have a clue. Just how was he suppose to lead his life now?

_Wha-_

An instant. It was just an instant. The moment those hands embraced him gently, his haunting thoughts instantly vanished and he was brought back to reality.

It was so nostalgic, Kuroko thought.

As if he had felt this before countless of times.

It was so warm.

"A...kashi...kun" he managed to mumble out as his head was shoved into a warm chest before the hold around him got tighter.

Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko in his arms. He watched the tears trickle slowly down Kuroko's cheeks and onto his shirt but he didn't care. He placed his chin on to the smaller male's head lightly. Rubbing soothing circles onto Kuroko's back, Akashi indulged himself in the soft teal locks beneath his chin and began hushing the teal-head. After a few minutes when Kuroko seemed to have calmed down a little and his body stopped trembling, he smiled and began softly.

"Tetsuya, have I told you about my mother?"

Another moment of silence before the teal-head managed to mumble out a muffled no.

_Of course, I only told you about her after we graduated from university. _

Akashi chuckled inwardly. He closed his eyes, his smile softening further as he added more pressure on Kuroko's head and hugged him tighter.

"My mother, as I can remember her, was a really beautiful woman. She had really beautiful long brown hair and her smile always calmed me down whenever I was upset. For my father who was always working, she was my greatest source of support in my life. But, one day during my fifth year in elementary, she suddenly collapsed and passed away. Even until now, I could still remember the drenched smell of the rain and the blaring sirens of the ambulance from that day. The worst... It was the worst feeling I ever felt. It was as if everything before me had been painted with a monotone shade of grey. She had been ill, sickly, frail, weak. That was why she always stayed at home and the furthest she ever went was the garden just outside our house. She liked to take a stroll whenever she felt able to. But, that day, it started pouring all of a sudden and I saw her collapsed onto the ground from my room."

Kuroko flinched slightly, somehow knowing what was coming next.

Akashi opened his eyes and started to look up into the skies.

"And by the time the ambulance arrived, she was already gone." Kuroko could fell Akashi clenching his hands above his head and loosen after a second.

"After that, due to the trauma, I just locked myself up in my room. That moment, the moment my mother collapsed onto the ground so helplessly, I can never erase it from my mind. The only thing that seemed sensible for me to do at that time was locking myself up. I didn't bother to have my meals nor did I even thought of going to school. I couldn't care about those now. The most important person of mine was taken away from me so suddenly, so abrupt that I didn't know how to cope with my feelings. I blamed my father, for always being so busy and not spending more time with my mother and I. I blamed God for taking her away from me like that. I blamed myself, for not being stronger to take care of her... I was in denial that my mother had really left us, believing everything was just a lie. I knew nothing would change even if I continue acting like this. I knew yet I didn't want to believe that all those had happened. That is, until my father couldn't tolerate with me anymore."

_"How long are you going to stay in here? Your selfish and childish actions are becoming much too unreasonable and intolerable. Do you think your mother would want to see you like this? Do you think she will be able to move on while seeing you like this? I am sure you understand that she loved you and cared for you very much. If you still intend to rot your life in here, then suit yourself. I will no longer care."_

"His words sank in my head and for the first time ever since my mother died, I cried."

Akashi drew a bitter smile.

"And at that time, I thought I heard her say _"I'm sorry... I love you." _A hallucination, most likely, but it really felt like she was right there, right at that moment. I cried and cried and for the first time, my strict father whom I thought would never show any emotion, knelt down in front of me and hugged me in his arms until I stopped."

Akashi loosen his arms around Kuroko and pulled both of them out of their embrace. Putting both hands on each side of Kuroko's shoulders, he looked straight into his swelling eyes. "After that I truly understood that my mother wouldn't want to see me like this. She would have wanted me to move on with life and not waste time wishing for something that could never change to change. And so, I decided to do my best in everything to make her proud. And I believe it's time for you as well. That's why, please stop blaming yourself, Tetsuya. I-" he paused, pursing his lips before correcting his words. "All of us can't stand watching you like this anymore. We know it's hard but we really hope you can move on as well."

Kuroko saw genuine anguish and concern in those red and golden eyes and he immediately felt guilty. He nodded after a moment of silence and gingerly wiped his face as he felt yet another tear trickling down his face.

He clutched onto Akashi's shirt tighter.

It is going to be hard, but he will move on.

That was what his friends wanted, and what his parents would want.

He won't let his friends worry anymore.

Determined that everything will be fine, he turned to face his parents grave. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He said softly before closing his eyes.

_I am sorry, Father, Mother. I have been selfishly worrying about myself and never once considering about the feelings of those around me. I didn't notice that they were always worrying about me. I won't run away from my fate anymore. Don't worry, I have friends like Akashi-kun who will help me whenever I need them. I will definitely not think like this again. I won't let them worry about me anymore. And lastly, for all these years,_

"Thank you, Father, Mother."

Akashi sighed in relief and smiled at the teal-head.

_Things will get better as long as he stays strong._

"Kuroko-san, and Tetsuya's mother," Akashi began as he knelt beside Kuroko with a slight bow. "I will take care of Tetsuya in your stead. Don't worry, I will definitely protect him and will not let him get hurt in anyway. If I don't- No, I definitely will protect him." And he ended with a pat on Kuroko's head.

"Let's get going. Daiki and Shintarō might be getting worried." Akashi gestured and the two made their way back to their car, ready to be on their way back to Kuroko's house.

Glancing back to the grave, Kuroko bid a silent goodbye before he got in the car.

* * *

><p>Kuroko could imagine himself blushing. No, he was definitely blushing. How long has it been? Probably 5 minutes. 5 minutes since Akashi held his hand and led him out of the car park and onto the streets. And another 5 to reach his house. Were they going to hold hands all the way back?<p>

Kuroko stiffened as he felt the curious glances directed at the both of them. He slowed his pace down and now he was walking behind Akashi by the side. He felt his face heat up further.

_Stop looking! _

He prayed silently as he wished for them to hurry back to their house. He glanced around and sighed as he could still see the signs that indicate they were still a few blocks away from his house. He faced the ground once again and shut his eyes, praying that they can teleport back to his house that instant. He looked up to glare at the red-head's back. His face twisted in agony a little before he shut his eyes in despair once again. He could almost die of embarrassment.

_Why is Akashi-kun so dense?!_

There was always the option of dislodging his hand gently from Akashi's but somehow the teal-head couldn't find himself to do that. He dismissed the thought that it was probably because it was pointless to argue with Akashi and dismissed the idea. He sighed aloud and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He will just ignore the passers-by...

"What's wrong? You have been sighing for a while now. Is it too cold?" Akashi frowned. He had stopped and turned around to face the smaller male, worried that Kuroko might be unwell.

"Um... Could you- Um please-... No, it's nothing. Let's just go?" He grinned awkwardly as he walked in front, pulling Akashi along. This time, he led Akashi, hands tightly entwined with his, ignoring the passers-by.

He didn't know how why but it felt a little nostalgic.

Those warm hands around his small ones.

All of that felt so right.

And Akashi probably wouldn't mind at all... right?

Little did he know that faint pink had started to creep up to Akashi's face the moment he realized the position they were in.

* * *

><p>"Slow... Too slow! Akashi is too slow! What's keeping them?" Aomine growled and cursed as he fidgeted impatiently on the couch. "Are they flirting on the streets?... Definitely!" He rolled his eyes. "And making us wait here for a goddamned 2 hours?! Really I-"<p>

Aomine cut himself off as he felt a shiver down his spine. He turned back just to find the former- multiply that by eight times- Seirin basketball captain looming over him, radiating a cold and murderous aura. Those menacing and glinting eyes glaring at him and those folded arms were definitely no joke. He started trembling a little in reflex. Damn he was a policeman for goodness sake! That Hyūga guy wasn't even a criminal, so why is he shaking so much?

"Ah... H-haha... S-s-sorry... M-my bad. They should take their time..." That last sentence, Aomine repeated them like a mantra, with each one getting softer than the previous as he chuckled awkwardly with both hands out in front of him in defense in case the spectacle guy decided to do something... violent. Well he seemed to be categorized into violent type by his friends.

"Well they should be here soon..." Kise muttered as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. Just then, his phone vibrated and a message popped out. Grinning in delight after he widened his eyes, he announced excitedly to the others.

"Akashi-cchi just sent me a text! They are coming!"

"All right! Everybody in position! Kise-kun, the door! Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun, the cake! Shun, the door! And everyone else, the poppers!" Riko commanded and clapped to signal everybody to get into their positions.

"Shin-chan! Stop hiding in the kitchen and come give me a hand with the banner!" Takao snickered and he received a snort from the green-head as response.

Everyone, the former Seirin basketball club, Kuroko's basketball mates from Teiko, Takao, Kasamatsu, Himuro- the regular visitors during the time Kuroko was hospitalized- and even Imayoshi was here. The only people missing would probably be Kagami and Momoi who are currently in Los Angeles and Paris respectively. For Hanamiya... though not present, his get well card that Imayoshi and Kiyoshi forced him to write was safely tucked in Imayoshi's pockets.

It was only after a moment of silence before Izuki announced quietly from the door.

"They're here!"

* * *

><p>"Somehow... I can feel some tense aura behind the door... Is Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun angry because we took so long?" Kuroko chuckled lightly as he held onto the doorknob.<p>

"It's okay. Open it. I doubt they will dare scold us" Akashi smirked and prompted the male to open the door from behind him.

Kuroko looked at him curiously but seeing the poker face Akashi had on him, he just nodded and turned to face the door, twisting the knob and opened it. And once the door was fully open and he had taken a step in the house, confetti and balloons of different colors came flying down.

"Welcome home Kuroko!" Choruses of cheers welcomed him as he was engulfed in a wide hug by mainly Kise and Riko.

Widening his eyes in surprise and shocked at the presence of his friends, Kuroko's eyes started brimming with tears for the second time of the day.

"Kuro-chan!" Hearing that nickname, Kuroko scanned around the house for the owner of the voice. And soon he found the raven-haired male holding a banner at the back of the house, with Midorima.

'Congratulations On A Full Recovery! And Welcome Back Kuroko!' Kuroko read off the banner and chuckled.

_I am not alone. _

_My friends are here with me._

_That's enough._

For the first time ever since he woken up, he felt genuine happiness in his heart. His tears rolled down his cheeks and he answered with the happiest smile he could ever have.

"I'm home!"

* * *

><p>Note: Okay, I ended it quite awkwardly... Hahaha! I'm running out of ideas... HELP... Haha! But don't worry, I already thought of how to end this story. I'm trying to stick it to less than 10 chapters. Yeap, it's a short story that I did thought of out of boredom.<p>

Okay, what I really want to say is... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! YAY! A NEW YEAR! ... Means more school work... T_T

And secondly, I am really sorry for the late update! T_T I am sorry! Forgive me! Don't kill me! T_T

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I had lots of exams (not tests... tests are short, exams take a long time...) And to think my national exams are taking place this year! T_T God bless me please. I hope I can get into a good university! :)

Which brings me to my next point. I know I won't be updating very frequently, as all of you may have already experienced, it takes me months to update. For this, I really want to thank you readers for being patient all this time and always looking forward to this story! Thank you so much! And thank you for those wonderful reviews! :D

So I will end here. Haha! I feel awkward. Opps. Oh and please remember to review! They make me happy! HEEHEE! :D

Thank you.


End file.
